


Twin babies

by Kirksmom



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirksmom/pseuds/Kirksmom
Summary: An expanding family = an expanding headache





	Twin babies

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Shirley is the witch in the coven that has it out for Zelda, and makes a toad appear in her throat Faustus, is father Blackwood and, I don't feel like Zelda (Or the other Spellman) need an explanation as to why the don't like that guy.

“Everything looks and sounds fine, would you like to take a look Hilda?” Zelda said, putting her midwife instruments down on the side table. Her and Hilda had actually closed down their midwifery business, having trained others to take over so they could focus on other aspects; Zelda was quite busy with her position as High Priestess and leader of the first church of Lilith, along with this, she also taught at the new academy and did what else was required by her within the coven, and around the world by Lilith.   
“It's wonderful dear, all is trotting along just wonderfully!” Hilda said in her odd english accent. Hilda herself was also kept busy, both by her teaching at the academy and in Dr. Cerberus bookstore, that she now run as co-owner, her part in the store had been a wedding gift from her husband Dr. Cerberus himself.   
“Great only 3 months more to go!” Sabrina said happily, jumping down from the exams table before her husband could extend a hand for her to steady herself with, making him cringe along with Hilda. Zelda rolled her eyes and let out a sigh “It won't be 3 months if you keep doing things as if you weren’t 10 months along with twins!” She scolded at Sabrina, as if she still was a little girl in trouble and not married and soon to be mother, in her own right. They might have retired from midwifery, but when it came to their niece, nothing but the best would do and that would always be the Spellman sisters. Plus, no other midwife would stand for the scrutiny of the sisters, when it mattered their niece.

“Have you given the names of the two new Spellmans a thought? I have a list prepared if you need appropriate suggestions.” Zelda informed Sabrina and Nick. They were in the parlor enjoying tea after the examination. Ambrose, that now run the mortuary and does the occasional teaching at the academy along with the others, had joined them.   
“The newest Scratch additions have not been named as of just yet” Nick said looking at Zelda. Sabrina put her teacup down and filled the silence that always came with a Nick vs. Zelda starring match “Nick is right aunty, the little Spellman-Scratch babies are still unnamed but we were thinking of Shirley for the girl and Faustus for the boy!”   
Hilda's teacup almost shattered on impact when she slammed it down on the saucer and Ambrose´s tea went down the wrong pipe! Zelda's eyes widen and she sat perfectly still staring at the couple, when she finally spoke it came out in a thin voice that cracked several times and was so far from Zeldas normal voice “That’s... an acquired... taste in...baby names... a bit different from the...” She croaked out a little cough, “the ones on my list... but... historic...names.”  
Sabrina couldn't keep a straight face any longer and, truth be told, she hadn't thought her little joke would be met with such seriousness. She quite honestly felt bad for her aunt and wished she had listened to her husband when he said that this joke in particular, might not go over so well. “I'm sorry Aunt Zee, it was a bad joke! We truly have not picked any names but those were never even in the running, I am so sorry.” The tension remained high strung for a moment before Zelda said “Well, of course I knew that, you would never steep as low as to call them that, but Sabrina, you really mustn't joke about such serious things, honestly Nicholas! That you let her...” As if he had any control in the matter.  
Ambors laughed so hard he almost fell out his chair and Hilda, still not convinced it was a ill fated joke, was looking back and forth between Sabrina and Zelda faster than a ping-pong ball.

“You do know that your little joke means that at the very least, one of the babies have to be called something on this list your aunt made right?” Nick asked his wife as the door to the Spellman mansion closed behind them, the list in question in his hand. “And that is if we are lucky, we might have to have a lot more children than planned just to let her name them, because of the joke I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO!” He took a deep breath and pointed at her and said in a stern voice, “We are not removing Scratch from their name just to make it up to her!”


End file.
